findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 9, Red Moon Rises
Session 9 The party sit in their tent wondering what to do with the Tengu Scroll... The specter Wynnstan was cursed to wander the city of Shra forever when he read the scroll. This may be due to his admission that he couldn't entirely understand the language it was written in. Iliaph suggests taking the scroll and running, anything that would prevent Terron from having it, but after much debate, they decide to send Shalazar and Alistyre back to the city of Hopelight to purchase a scroll of comprehend languages. This comes with its own risk as the Red Moon Festival is set to start tomorrow at sunset. Shalazar and Al hurriedly head there in the night while the others sleep, hoping to make the 14 hour round trip to get the scroll and get back in time. Their journey is slow going on foot. unnerving pairs of howls can be heard in the distance. They are forced to stop when Al can no longer support his warhorse form and must switch back. While they are stopped they are met by a traveling trader. The man is severely bandaged and wears a long pointy mask and tattered green cloth much like Rilkens. His presence is unsettleing but he does possess the spell comprehend languages. He warns Shalazar and Al that being out here at night is dangerous. Just as the two decide not to trade wit h the strange man, Shalazar is bitten in the thigh by a massive dog. This dog is one of two, but each have two heads. The monstrosities continue their assault on Shalazar and bring him to the ground. Alistyre shape-shifts into a tiger to fight them but they are all scattered by a wave of necrotic force from the bandaged man. Great feathery wings have burst forth from his back and his claws point out towards the party. The dogs desintigrate on a whim. Al and Shal flee into the night but are chased down and threatened with a disintegrate spell. The winged figure demands that they finish the deal or insist that they make his time worthwhile. He points in the direction of Shra and offers them goods and magic should they retrieve a tengu scroll for him. Little did he know, Al had the ancient tengu scroll in his pack. Shalazar asks why he wants it and the creature says "geneology." This answer brings up more questions, but the creature, revealed to be a lich, doesn't seem outwardly hostile. He may make a powerful ally, if they can apese him. They abandon their trip to Hopelight and head back to camp with the lich in tow. It's late into the night when the party return to camp. The lich moves to a nearby tent insisting that this one will do for him. He ejects the occupant who goes running to the guards who march over with guns drawn. Alistyre and Shalazar barely convince the guards not to attack the creature, they couldn't defeat him anyway and all he wants is to trade... Morning comes and the party is suprised to see that Al and Shalazar are back. They explain the situation and Iliaph exitedly exclaims that they should give him the tengu scroll. The party look confused but Iliaph is dead set on inconvinienceing Terron in any way possible. The debate rages for some time, should they flee with the scroll, give it to Terron, give it to the lich, have Shalazar read it for himself? They decide to put it back and pretend this all never happened. They rush into Shra and throw the tengu scroll into the pond once again. Wynnston expresses his displeasure and fades away. The party runs back to the camp as the sun sets. The camp readies for battle. Tonight is the first night of the red moon and lycanthropes will soon be overwhelmed with Akyri's rage. The red moon blazes into action as it reaches the zenith overhead. A terrible scream is heard in the camp as 3 of the soldiers erupt into bestial forms. They reach to bite others who also instantly erupt into a lycanthropic form. The red moon overhead exacerbates the curse as those bit immediately turn. The battle is feirce and unending. The remaining humanoids attempt to fend off the lycanthropes and the party rummages through the stored magic items for something useful. They manage to win the day putting the werewolves down without losing too many soldiers, unfortunately Gianni Wingar is one of the effected. Keeping him sedated over the next 3 days may be difficult. EXP and Journal Category:Campaign V Session